


Commander Wolffe Protests the War

by sharkcar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Sex, Clone Wars, Military, Police, Protests, War, clone culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: Commander Wolffe has never actually spoken to war protesters before and he's curious about them. When he goes to visit them, he accidentally ends up rabble rousing.





	

It was late afternoon and I was on leave, so I had just gotten up. My girl C.C. and I had started to get dressed. We were going to go to C.C.’s friend Crazy Nilo’s flat to hear a positively awful band play music. I wasn’t allowed in music clubs, so this was something. I looked out the window to see the protest. They had signs with anti-war slogans. More than a few of them said rude things about clones. Some signs had an image of a phase 2 helmet with a red line across it.  
  
“You see these guys down there?” I asked.  
  
C.C. came to the window. “Yeah, they’re there all the time. The offices for a weapons company is across the street.” She was still in her underwear and she sprayed herself with perfume. I put my arm around her and smelled her neck, then kissed her on the shoulder.  
  
She squinted and put her hand against her brow to shield her eyes. She was addicted to death sticks, so bright light bothered her. “Hey,” C.C. shouted, “Why don’t you guys go and get a damn job like the rest of us!” She snickered and buried her face in my neck. She was a prostitute and drug dealer servicing mostly servicemen. But in her spare time, she was my girl. I didn’t even pay. We did more than just get high and screw, case in point visiting Crazy Nilo. Or being instigators. The Republic considered us scum, so there was really not much else for us to do.  
  
“Shut up, you tail-head whore!” one of them shouted back. The person didn’t know her and couldn’t have known what she did for a living. Twi’lek women were often enslaved and made into sex workers, so ‘whore’ was practically a stereotype. Tail-head wasn’t a very nice word for them. The body parts in question are properly called lekku. Head tails sounds crude. And lekku are highly complex pieces of sensory equipment.  
  
“I’m gonna go talk to him,” I told her, pulling on my shoes. I loved my shoes. They were a pair of beat up old heavy boots that I’d found in Tick’s Second Hand. Tick’s was one of the only stores on Coruscant that would sell to clones. The boots were black. Most of my clothes were black, I’m not sure why. Maybe I liked them because I was stuck wearing white armor most of the time, alongside an army of my identical brothers. When I had free time, I wanted a different direction. C.C. wore mostly black, too.  
  
I was calm, I didn’t intend to go and start a fight. I could respect a difference of opinion, but what he had said had gone too far. I went down the stairs and out the door. The protestors were still shouting. I walked up to the guy who had thrown back the rude comment, “Excuse me, were you the guy who called my friend a tail head whore?”  
  
“Hey, sorry man, I didn’t know she was with you.” He barely even turned to look at me over his shoulder.  
  
“You thought she was alone and that made it alright to abuse her? Why would you do that?” I was not trying to sound like a wise guy, I honestly wanted to know.  
  
“Look, I don’t have a problem with you. But she was rude first.” He still had barely looked at me.  
  
I don’t think anyone had realized what I was. Like I said, I was wearing my own clothes. My shirt was awesome, it said ‘Wookiee World’, which was a Kashyyk themed amusement park on Coruscant. I’d gone there once for Life Day, it was epic. When we aren’t all lined up in a group in identical armor, we clones really do look like anybody else. It was amazing how little I was ever pegged as a clone in my every day existence on leave. People only saw the armor. I even had an alias I used when I was passing for a natural born. Armando Vicious. Man, that guy got up to some crazy shit.  
  
“Well, she’s my friend,” I informed the guy.  
  
“What, are you banging her?” he kind of laughed.  
  
“What difference does that make?” Again, I wasn’t trying to sound aggressive. My tone was calm.  
  
He finally looked at me, I mean really looked at me.  
  
“You’re one of them! Hey, look, we’ve got one of the Republic’s finest,” he said sarcastically to the other protestors.  
  
This all really made no sense to me. All I’d wanted to do was suggest that he be more polite to my girl, who, although she was a whore, did not deserve to be treated badly for it. She wasn’t hurting anyone. I, however, had been engineered as a weapon. The Republic’s money, their money, had paid for it.  
  
“Look, I don’t have any problem with you beyond basic politeness.” I really was not permitted to attack civilians.  
  
“Get out of the Republic, go back to where you came from, clone!” the guy said.  
  
Well, this had taken an absurd tone, I thought. “How am I going to do that? Kamino is covered by water and I don’t have gills. We clones were made there, but we weren’t supposed to live there. We’re not even Kaminoan citizens,” I told him honestly.  
  
“You clones were made and they started a war to use you,” someone shouted.  
  
“We didn’t start the war,” I explained. “I was made ten years before the war.”  
  
“Really?” I couldn’t believe that these young people didn’t know that. What else was the Republic not telling people about us?  
  
“The Separatists weren’t at war with us until you clones appeared,” another kid added.  
  
“It wasn’t our fault. The Jedi came to get us and told us it was time to go. I had never heard of a Separatist until I was conscripted.”  
  
“Do you know what your weapons are doing to children?” a woman asked me.  
  
“I didn’t make the weapons. The Republic made them. They were made on Rothana, I think.” I was treating their questions with sincerity, I thought.  
  
“What’s with the eye?” one kid asked.  
  
“It was slashed out of my head by a Separatist assassin.” That made people quiet for a bit.  
  
“How many sentients have you killed, clone?” someone asked.  
  
“I don’t know.” I’d lost count.  
  
“Why are you fighting this war?” the rude guy asked me.  
  
“Because they made us.”  
  
“You mean you don’t want to?” the human girl next to rude guy asked.  
  
“Just because I fight the war doesn’t mean I want it to go on. I have seen a lot of clones die because of it. But being a soldier is the job I was given. I do the best job I can.”  
  
“I suppose you’ll say you’re protecting us. Meanwhile, the war has the economy in such bad shape that we can’t find jobs.” Rude guy was welcome to my job, I thought.  
  
“Look, I admire your idealism, standing against things that are wrong is good.” They were starting to listen. I wasn’t prepared to have people actually listen to me. “But if you want the war to end, talk to the Senate. Tell them to negotiate a cease fire. Talk to the Ministry of Defense. Ask them where all the money is going. Hell, I’ll go with you, I have some questions for them. Have you ever tasted the food they give us?”  
  
Everyone raised their fists and started yelling about going to the Ministry of Defense. I had inadvertently taken control of the mob. Well, I thought, I’ll just roll with it. Crazy Nilo’s was probably going to be boring anyway. I shouted up to the window at C.C. that I’d meet her at the bar later. I asked her if she’d like to go rabble rousing with me, but she said she preferred her protests to be a little more civilized.  
  
We all went over to the Defense Ministry and the kids got on the holonet for clashing with police droids. I got picked up with everybody else, but when they took me aside for questioning, I just said I was there to pick up a new identity card. They let me walk. Joke was on them, clones’ id cards are chips in our left wrists. Stupid droids. The wall outside the Defense Ministry was covered with anti-war graffiti by then. I added my own. I drew Jar-Jar Binks, founder of the Grand Army, with clown makeup. Then I went to 79’s and drank myself silly.  
  
I went to the police station the next day to bring some fizzy drinks to the kids in lockup. But they had all been bailed out the day before. I had a chat with my friend XU-26, the station chief. We had been acquaintances since my early days of the war, when I had to keep bailing my brothers out for acting stupid in our early days on Coruscant.  
  
I took the fizzy drinks to some of my shinies at the base, but I bought a bottle of rum to add. They were poor, so they liked to pre-game before going to the bar. I had a drink with them and told them I’d see them later. I walked over to 79’s alone. It was windy.  
  
C.C. was in the bathroom, so I went to the bar. Bly was there talking to Gree. I bought three shots and stood with them. We took the shots, but C.C. grabbed me by the ribs and I choked a little. “Foul.” Gree hit me twice on the arm, “You spit your drink!”  
  
I wiped my mouth, “It’s her fault.” I pulled C.C. to my chest, “Hi, beautiful.”  
  
“So what happened with your little friends?” she asked.  
  
“They got bailed out by their moms and dads already. I think they’ll all be grounded.”  
  
“What about that jerk who called me a whore?” She lit a death stick.  
  
“You are a whore,” Gree pointed out.  
  
“The jerk didn’t know that. He was saying it to insult her.” I ordered four more shots. “He cried when they put him in the paddy wagon. I am not sure, but I think he peed himself a little.”  
  
“Wait, what?” Bly looked confused.  
  
C.C. laughed, “These anti-war protestors, university students I think. Wolffe convinced them to go to the Defense Ministry.”  
  
“They attacked the police droids,” I explained. “At that point, I had to stay out of it. I’m a pacifist.”  
  
“You were created as a soldier,” Gree scowled.  
  
“That’s my job, but I have a life, too, Gree. Naturally, I felt bad that I didn’t go to jail with them, since I’d kind of instigated things. But those kids have more leeway than me, they’ll be alright. Peaceful protest is all I can do, otherwise I could be euthanized. The worst that would happen to them is they spend a few hours in jail. I ain’t permitted to do anything except die for the Republic. I don’t want to die for a cause. Not one as futile as trying to end this war. The kids got on the news, though. They’ll look heroic. Nobody likes this war.” The shots arrived, so we each took one.  
  
Bly looked at me incredulously, “You really only pretend to be stupid, don’t you?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“A protestor insults your lady and you manage to convince a small army of kids to get back at the defense ministry and the police for you, and the guy who insulted C.C. ended up looking like an idiot. Did you know he’d piss himself?”  
  
“He looked the type. Look, when you put it that way, you make it sound downright diabolical.” I shrugged.  
  
“Remind me never to piss you off.” Bly shook his head.  
  
We took the shots, but I tickled C.C. in the ribs and she spit her shot right on the side of Gree’s face. I wrapped my arms around her from behind. “Foul.” I kissed her neck twice.


End file.
